Naruto-hinata :God Hanyous
by Madara1sage
Summary: After discovering a dark secret about their lifes Naruto and Hinata decide to leave the village and they become something that even the gods themselves will fear Naru/Hina God/Like Naru/Hina other couples and konoha bashing
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto,those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own the techniques and weapons I add to the story.**

 **A/N: This is my first story so please understand if im an amateur but i will improve and this story is suposed to be a god like naru/hina like no other.**

 **CHAPTER 1: The truth is revealed**

It was a sunny day for the village of konoha but a dark day for a 12 year old boy his name is Naruto Uzumaki and he was siting alone on the fourth hokage's head in a bad had failed a second time the graduation exam for becaming a ninja and he was also depressed about another incident.

 _"FLASHBACK"_

 _"I failed again" Naruto was out of the academy when he saw sakura haruno his crush and ran to her._

 _"Hey sakura-chan do you want to go on a date?" Naruto said and she gave him a glare almost like the other villagers but masked her disgust bether._

 _"Why would i ever want to go out with you and not sasuke-kun, I mean you failed when you always shout of being Hokage your a loser and that's your what you always be i'd rather die then go out with you,your like a stupid demon." Sakura said not noticing the effect the last word caused._

 _Naruto felt a part of him die,was she like the village? He ran with tears in his eyes neither of them noticing a blue haired girl listening in with tears in her eyes also for the boy she had a crush on maybe even loved because she saw his treatment but she was too shy to do something about it._

 _"FLASHBACK END"_

"Damn it, damn this village why are they treating me like this?" Naruto said when he heard a voice.

 **"Because i am in you"** and naruto was pulled in his mindscape and he found himself at a giant door where a red slitted eye opened,

"Who are you?" Naruto asked fearfully, he could feel the power that eye emanated.

 **"I am the great KYUBI NO KITSUNE the great demon lord of the foxes"** Kyubi said.

"no you can't be the kyubi was killed by the fourth hokage" Naruto stated fearfully,

 **"That night was not what it seemed to be i was controlled by a sharingan,but i also want to tell that the village is using you i could not talk to you because of a seal they put on you, but the hearthbreak you are feeling broke you want to know more sneak in the hokage office an go throught their documents"** Kyubi said to the scared but also surprised boy.

"They are lying to me? Okay i'll go my life is bad as it is if i'm captured or killed i'll finally escape it anyway." Naruto said and he left his mindscape.

 _TEN MINUTES LATER :_ Naruto was sneaking in the hokage office when the sandaime left for a break he was searching in the documents when he found one called "the village's greatest secrets and secret plan" he thought it was the best he could find and left quietly.

Naruto was on the fourth hokage's head where he opened the book and the first thing he found was the secret plan it said:

 _This village will gain a great weapon from this plan when the fourth sealed the kyubi in that boy.I will have to pretend to be one of the only people that are kind to him alond with other three or so and he would do anything we would be the only one to serve him but they said they will put poison in it because it will not work anyway because of the kyuubi we also need to give him a person to love so we chose sakura haruno and revealed to her his secret and she decided to play along we used a seal to convert his feelings for the hyuga heiress after he saved her in feelings for the haruno and if he ever changed them to the heiress we would let them for a few months after that Hyashi asured us that Hinata will be sealed and made to marry some he would abandon love and concentrate on his precious people and work for the village when we would have finished the seal where the kyubi will be killed and his full power given to naruto and then the seal will convert him in a complete slave for the will announce his secret tonight to all the childs except hinata because she already knows and her feelings for the demon didn't change so all the children will pretend they don't know giving him hope that he would have some friends when his destiny is already sealed._

Naruto was furious and so was kyubi and he countinued to read some more secrets of the village and it completly disgusted him the more he read so he swore veangence

 **"Kid i can break that seal on you that will let you have feelings for the girl, you should search for her i feel her presence in the village and she is not at home so it's your best chance"** Kyubi said

"thanks" Naruto said and felt the seal break and his feelings for sakura disapeared and were replaced by rage towards her because she was toying with him like the village,he went in search for hinata and a hour later he found her crying in a field so he aproached her

"hey why are you crying?" Naruto asked concerned for his new and true crush althrought he didn't know if she knowing his secret meant she liked him or just wanted to be his friend so he kept to himself

"My f-father s-s-said t-that i'm a d-dis-sapointment and he would s-s-s-seal me if i d-don't c-change" Hinata said surprised that he knew she existed and was concerned for her.

"Nonsense he doesn't know how strong you are but i do, I can see it in your eyes you do have potential, you are just lacking faith in yourself why is that?" Naruto asked

"I-it's because m-my c-c-clan s-says i'm a f-failure" Hinata said with tears in her eyes.

"That is not true at all hinata-chan" Hinata blushed at the chan "if you need something just ask me,althrought i plan to leave this village" Naruto said

"W-why do you s-say t-that n-naruto-k-kun?" Hinata asked with more tears flowing, Naruto gave her the book and she started to read,becoming angrier and angrier as she read althrought she could not see the secret plan because it was under a powerfull genjutsu and naruto alone thanks to the kyubi could read it,she began to cry harder at what she read next

 _Hiashi Hyuga decided to make a plan to get rid of his daughter because she was so weak and wanted to unite the clan and get rid of the caged bird seal so when she would reach 16 years old he would seal her and mary her to a daymyo son or some other noble as well as making her sister the new heiress to which when he told hanabi she was extatic to be heiress and said her sister deserved it cause she was also told me that he and the elders decided to poison Hikari Hyuga hinata's mother because she loved her and never would have let her daughter be sealed so needed to get rid of her._

"Why would t-they d-do that t-to you a-and m-me naruto-kun, I h-hate my c-clan they n-never w-wanted me t-to be h-happy " Hinata said with fury as well as pain

"Naruto-kun i-if your g-going to l-leave can i c-come too, I don't w-want to s-sufer anymore?" Hinata asked

"of course you can come hime" Hinata blushed again "go prepare anything you may need, I'll give you a scroll so they don't suspect anything, and meet me in an hour at the gates ok?" Naruto said and Hinata left after she took the scroll and Naruto was about to leave too when Kyubi said

 **"Hey kid if you leave you bether sneak and steal the scroll of seals so you can learn somethings,plus stealing that would weaken the village"** Kyubi said with a chukle and Naruto smirked and agreed, So he left to his apartment sealed everithings he may need and headed to the hokage tower,

Naruto sneaked in the room of the scrolls undetected and found the scroll but also some basic scrolls on chakra control and even history so he took those too and left stealthly just in time because the Sandaime was returning from his break but he returned five minutes too late to catch naruto.

1 HOUR LATER: Hinata was waiting close to the gates and turned to see naruto coming and he said

"So are you ready to go hinata-chan ?" Naruto asked and Hinata said

"Y-yes i'm ready n-naruto-kun, but what a-about the v-village, w-what if t-they catch u-us ?"

"They won't, plus I will take revenge on this village when i am strong enough does that bother you hime?" Naruto asked

"N-no naruto-kun, I a-also want t-to pay them b-back for the p-p-pain they c-caused u-us" Hinata responded with a blush again at the _hime_ nickname

"So let's go hime" Naruto said and they left in a hurry.

1 HOUR LATER: The Sandaime found the open door in the chamber where the scrolls and the forbbiden scroll were stored and he paled when ten minutes later he discovered that somehow the document with the village secrets and the plan was missing even if they were protected by a strong paled even more when he felt Naruto's chakra there and he checked on him with his crystall ball only to not find him at his house but he found a letter on his desk that said

 _I Know of your plan and the seals you put on me so... I left with Hinata-chan but don't worry Old Man i would show you how great of a mistake you made._

Hiruzen flared his chakra and an ANBU appeared and he told him

"Summon the council immideatly we have and emergency"

"Yes sir" The ANBU said and left in a shunshin.

 **A/N: So how was the first chapter? Remember this is my first story so you can express your opinion but don't be rude please.**

 **See you next chapter where we see the konoha response to Naruto's actions as well of more of Naruto and Hinata and their progress in relathionship. Oh and training starts.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions and Transformatio

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto,those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own the techniques and weapons I add to the story.**

 **A/N: This is my first story so please understand if im an amateur but i will improve and this story is suposed to be a god like naru/hina like no other.**

 **CHAPTER 2: Confessions and Transformation**

The council of konoha is formed by the most powerfull clans in konoha like the Akimichi clan,Yamanaka clan,Nara clan,Inuzuka clan,Aburame clan and the most powerfull the Hyuuga clan plus the Civilian council and the Hokage's advisors Homura,Koharu and Danzo,now they were waiting for the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi for a urgent 5 minutes Hiruzen entered the room...

"Greetings to you all honorable council we have a major problem" Hiruzen said.

"What is the problem if I may ask Hokage-sama?" Hiashi Hyuga head of the Hyuuga clan asked,

"It appears that Naruto Uzumaki has left the village..." Hiruzen started but was interupted by the Civilian council,

"We told you Hokage-sama that the demon should have been killed at once" Mebuki Haruno head of the Civilian council screeched

"SILENCE,we couldn't kill the child because if he died the kyubi would have been released after three years," Hiruzen started and the council paled "If the kyubi is released even if we could seal it again only an Uzumaki would survive the sealing"

"Now it appears that he didn't leave alone he took Hinata Hyuuga with him,what do you say Hiashi ?" Hiruzen asked

"So my weakling of a daughter left with the demon..." Hiashi started "It doesn't mater Hokage-sama she is not strong enough to survive as a missing nin"

"We must deploy hunter nins immedeatly Hokage-sama" Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan proclaimed

"I told you Hiruzen that you should have let me take the kyubi in ROOT and make him the perfect weapon" Danzo said

"Your methods would have released the kyubi Danzo... if he would have been deprieved of emotions the kyubi would have taken over easily" Hiruzen said to his old teamate

"But that is not the worst" Hiruzen started "The worst is that the book with the worst secrets of the village and the plan for him as well as the Scroll of Seals have disapeared too" the whole council paled at that.

"In that case we must start intensive training for all the new clan heirs immeadeatly" Homura said in panic

"And we must train the Uchiha survivor the most, only the sharingan would kill that demon" Koharu added

"We should deploy hunter nins immeadeatly to get rid of this problem" Shibi Aburame head of the Aburame clan said without showing emotions

"If that demon is catched I'll destroy his mind" Inoichi Yamanaka head of the Yamanaka clan said with anger

"True, but we must be carefull if he has the forbbiden scroll" Choza Akimichi head of the Akimichi clan advised

"Troublesome demon" Shikaku Nara head of the Nara clan said yawning.

"Then start training the heirs immedeatly, I'll put both of them in the bingo book as A class criminals with a bounty of 10 million ryo" Hiruzen said

"The council is dismised" He added and they started leaving.

" _Damn you Naruto_ " He said in his throughts and got to work on the bingo book.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Naruto and Hinata were travelling at high speeds throught the forest, Hinata was glad that she left her clan that abused her and she was travelling with the one she loved even if he didn't know that,or so she throught, Naruto was also glad to leave that hellhole but worried for Hinata's safety because of his new feelings for countinued to run until they decided to take a break in a cave Hinata found with her Byakugan.

"Hey Hinata-hime are you sure you are ok with the life of a missing nin ?" Naruto asked worried

"Y-yes Naruto-kun it's f-fine as l-long as y-you stay w-with m-m-me " Hinata said blushing madly

"But we will be hunted by the village" Naruto said

"I d-don't c-care" Hinata said retreating in her bulky jacket and making Naruto chuckle

"Ok if your sure... then let's look in the scroll of seals i stole" Naruto said

"You s-s-stole the f-forbidden s-s-scroll ?" Hinata said in panic

"Yes, because it has powerfull jutsus and if we are against the village we would need them plus the village is more weakened without it" Naruto said with a little excitement at learning new jutsus.

"O-ok if y-y-your sure Naruto-kun t-then let's look in it" Hinata said and they opened it and started reading. The first jutsu was the shadow clone jutsu which made Naruto complain until they reached the part were the memories of the clones return to the original which would make the perfect training tool. An hour later Hinata made two clones and she was panting because the chakra cost while Naruto was still trying untill...

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto shouted and made over 100 clones

 _"S-so many N-naruto-kun's_ " Hinata throught and she fainted from an overdose of Naruto' catched her before she hit the ground and sit near her.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said in her sleep and Naruto blushed because she was dreaming of him and he decided to ask her about her feelings when she waked up. After ten minutes she started to stir and blushed when she found Naruto siting near her.

"Hey Hinata-chan, can I ask you something ?" Naruto said with a blush saomething Hinata noticed and she got curious.

"W-wh-what is i-it Naruto-kun ?" Hinata asked

"Well... This may sound strange but how are you feeling about me ?" Naruto asked

"I-I'm h-happy to b-be here w-with you Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing madly and wondering why he asked her that, could it be... Did he know of her feelings for him Hinata throught in panic

"Are you sure it's only that ?" Naruto said a little sad and Hinata was really panicking now, she could gather her courage and confess hoping for the best or she could lie and maybe ruin any chances she would have... she decided to confess and hope he didn't reject her.

"The t-truth is t-t-that I l-love you Naruto-kun, I loved you ever since you saved me from those bullies" Hinata confessed and was blushing and hoping not to be rejected.

"Y-you d-do ?" Naruto said stuttering a little

"Yes, Naruto-kun I do love you" Hinata said with confidence wich surprised Naruto

"Thank you Hinata-chan, I love you too" Naruto said with a tear of happiness

"Y-you do,b-but w-what about S-sakura... I throught you loved her ?" Hinata said confused but also happy at what he said

Naruto proceded to tell her about the village's plan for him and the seals they put on him to limit his progress but also to transform his feelings for her in feelings for Sakura so he would be dependant on only a few and even them were 's rage for the village grew at that horrible plan but also because she could have had him sooner instead of that banshee Sakura, she promised she would pay Sakura back for the pain she caused Naruto but also for stealing his feelings towards her and toying with was glad she loved him and now he would have someone but he remembered his secret and decided to tell her and hope for the best...

"Hinata-chan, I need to tell you that I have a secret... You see the Fourth couldn't kill the kyubi and..." Naruto started but was interupted by Hinata

"And he sealed him inside you right ?" Hinata said

"H-how do you know that ?" Naruto asked surprised

"My father and elders told me when i was six,to get me to leave my feelings for you and hate you... But I could never hate you, it only made me love you more for the burden you carry" Hinata said again with confidence and Naruto's jaw dropped as well as kyubi's who was listening to them

 ** _"This vixen is a keeper"_** Kyubi throught amazed

"Thank you Hinata-chan you don't know how much that means to me" Naruto said with a few tears

"I'll protect you with my life... but I need to become stronger" Naruto added

 **"Kid i can make you into a hanyou to make you stronger if you want"** Kyubi said

"Really thank you kyubi" Naruto said in his throughts

 **"Kurama. my real name is Kurama"** Kurama said

"Thank you Kurama" Naruto replied

"Hinata-chan kyubi whose real name is Kurama said that for me to become stronger I need to become a hanyou is that a problem with you ?" Naruto asked worried that she will not like him anymore

"R-really ? I don't m-mind Naruto-kun b-but can I a-also become o-one it's no good if o-only you are s-s-stronger I want to h-help y-you" Hinata said

 **"Tell her that she can be a hanyou if she becomes your mate for life"** Kurama replied

Naruto proceded to inform her and she accepted in fact she was secretlly overjoyed because she would have him for eternity and he is okay with that.

 **"Ok kid bite her in the neek, and I'll do the rest. I'll give you my chakra and transform you both for life, You will be eternally young with a 18 year old body... If you accept these conditions procede"** Kurama said

Naruto told Hinata what Kurama said and she ofered him her neek and he proceded to bite her and Kuram gave them almost all his chakra because they would need it, red chakra started to swirl around them and a blinding light occured... When they opened they eyes they gasped at their new bodies. Naruto was 18 years with a body Hinata would describe as godly he also had red slitted eyes two fox ears on his head and his hair was longer now resembling Yondaime he also had nine fox tails in his back... his fur was a reddish orange. Hinata was also 18 years with a body worthy of a goddess with long mid back dark blue hair with lavender highlights, perky DD breasts and she also had nine fox tails... her fur was their new bodies made them hot for each other...

 **(A/N: insert immagination) (A/N: this message will appear when a lemon occurs in the story, I am not confident yet to write one and I want the raiting to stay T)**

"Wow" Hinata said

"I know right" Naruto replied

They were panting on the cave floor after their moment when their bodies started to feel weird and red, black and white energy started to rotate around them and then a great blinding light occured and they proceded to they waked up and saw each other they gasped because...

 **A/N: Remember this is my first story so you can express your opinion but don't be rude please. I can accept critics and if you don't like don't read after all it's my first and I don't expect for it to be a monumental success or something.**

 **See you next chapter where we find out what happened to them and there will be a time skip.**


	3. Chapter 3:A New Power

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto,those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own the techniques and weapons I add to the story.**

 **A/N: This is my first story so please understand if im an amateur but i will improve and this story is suposed to be a god like naru/hina like no other.**

 **CHAPTER 3: A New Power**

 _They were panting on the cave floor after their moment when their bodies started to feel weird and red, black and white energy started to rotate around them and then a great blinding light occured and they proceded to they waked up and saw each other they gasped because..._

They looked at each other and the strangest thing happened. Hinata's eyes remained lavender and had a slit in them her ears also remained lavender but her nine lavender tails were starting to combine in one lavender tail she also seemed to gain an unopened eye in her forehead but didn't have time to think about it, because a white bandana appeared over it immediately. Naruto's eyes instead transformed from red slitted to blue slitted eyes his ears remained a reddish orange but his nine tails also started to combine in one reddish orange tail he also had an unopened eye in his forehead but like Hinata a black bandana appeared over it immediately. Naruto involuntarily sent some chakra into his eyes and they changed to the red color but when he stopped they returned to blue,so he diceded to ask Kurama what happened...

"What is this Kurama did you do this ?" Naruto asked

 **"No I didn't, let me check your chakra's and bodies"** Kurama said and started to concentrate and after a while he seemed to have understood

 **"Interesting"** He commented

"What is interesting ?... And how come you can check both our bodies and chakra I would understand mine but what about Hinata ?" Naruto asked intrigued

 **"Since you both became my hanyous I can check your bodies,chakra's and even memories since we three are linked for life"** Kurama explained

 **"From what I understand there was a mixture of human, demonic and sacred chakra and energies"** He said but decided to explain further **"You see... the human part should be obvious, the demon part also and not just demon but demon lord energy class the interesting fact is this... When I searched your memories I can also sense the nature of the people in them so the part that is interesting, is that the vixen's mother seemed to have sacred energy she most likely was and angel in disguise or exiled that decided to live like a human so she transfered her poweres to her first child, and her powers seemed close to seraphim class angels. The union of demons human and angels seems to have made you both in part normal hanyous and part god hanyous, so you are entirely a new type of hanyou that even I don't know about. And it seems that your tails combined in one but they are as strong as mine, as for that strange eye in your foreheads I sensed a power greater then any but those bandanas seem to seal the eyes in a seal that even my father Rikudo Sennin would not break so I doubt you can. The eyes must be important so they will reveal their power when the time is right, but more importantly whith the combined three energies you both gained demonic and sacred energy as well as your chakra seems to have grown beyond even that of my father and me combined but you'll need to learn to control it.**

"Okay but what about my eyes changing from the blue it seems I'm stuck with to red ?" Naruto asked excited to have become so strong

 **"That was my gift to you... I gave you a dojutsu called Kitsunegan(fox eye) which I will explain later as well as a type of kekkei genkai called Akuton(demon/evil release) wich let's you use demon vixen also gained a gift but not from me but her mother powers she also can talk to me because we are linked"** Kurama said

"Ok thanks. Hey Hinata-chan can you send chakra to your eyes ?" Naruto asked

"O-ok Naruto-kun" Hinata said and activated her Byakugan(white eye)

"Try to send more" Naruto said and Hinata did so and instinctively said

"Tenshigan(angel eye)" And her eyes changed from the byakugan to a beautifull golden color with white wings in them

"Beautifull, your eyes as well as you" Naruto said and Hinata blushed from head to toe a bright red.

 **"Hey kid your new powers are beautifull and all but, can you try to summon me I want to check to see if now that you are a new type of hanyou I can be out of the seal without you or me dying"** Kurama said a little hopefully that he can be somehow free

"Ok here I go... Kuchiyose no jutsu(summoning technique):Kyubi no yoko(nine tailed demon fox)" Naruto shouted and placed his hand on the ground, there was a poof of smoke and...

There was a man with red long hair and red slitted eyes as well as fangs and three whisker marks on his cheeks, he also had two orange fox ears on his head as well as nine orange tails. He was clothed in a black kimono with flames designs. He was Kurama the Kyubi and after almost thirteen years he was free.

"Ku-kurama ?" Naruto asked

 **"Yes it's me kid, this is my hanyou form.I'm finally free to stretch my legs"** Kurama said

"Wh-what will w-we do now K-Kurama-sama, the L-Leaf will s-s-surelly send ninjas to hunt us" Hinata said after geting over her surprise to see the famed Kyubi

 **"I have an idea... Would you both accept to go the demon realm in order to be safe and I'll train you both in what I can"** Kurama said

"Sure that's fine with me" Naruto said

"Me t-too" Hinata added

 **"Ok let's go,take the scrolls and link your chakra's with mine"** Kuram said and a few minutes later they all disappeared in a poof of smoke.

 **MEANWHILE...**

In konoha but more especially in the Academy Iruka was talking to the students there on an important subject...

"As I said it seems that Naruto and Hinata have left the village so the Hokage decided to make the teams immediately and start your training, So without further outdo the teams are" Iruka said and started to call the teams until

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai, your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

"Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Yakumo Kurama, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi"

"Team 9 is still functioning, Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka, your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi"

As Iruka finished the teams and as Sakura was celebrating and Ino was protesting and Sasuke was brooding thinking he didn't need a team as he needed training only in order to kill his brother Itachi one student made a promise to himself

 _"I'll kill you Naruto how dare you take my Hinata away"_ Kiba throught as he had a crush on the Hyuga heiress and even if he knew that she had a crush on the blonde he only had to change those feelings to him, but now he didn't have the a few minutes they heard

"Team 8 come with me" Kurenai said

"Team 10 come with me" Asuma said while taking a smoke from his cigarett

After three hours team 7 was ready to sue their sensei until they finally heard "Team 7 come with me, meet me on the roof" Kakashi said in a bored manner and disappeared in a shunshin. Meanwhile in the Hokage tower...

"So the training starts... I will capture you Naruto and kill Hinata and make you a weapon" Hiruzen said to himself.

 _Timeskip 2 years..._

Naruto and Hinata were in the demon realm and managed to stop her stuttering and fainting but she still blushed. They managed to learn to control their new bodies and learned jutsus from the forbidden scroll including the Shadow clone jutsu, the Rasengan and they also created new jutsus with ideas from the demon realm and the scrolls includin: The Infinite Clone Technique which lets them create a single clone which will reform itself even if it's dispelled and will only disappear if their opponent somehow absorbs their chakra or seals it, The Element Clone Technique which creates clones with different elements in them or if they must be used to injure gravelly an opponent they can be created with all five elements in them that will attack the opponent when they are destroyed. Naruto also created a jutsu unique to himself called The Super Dimension Technique that let's him and the people he wants to travel to different realms and dimensions in an instant, he and Hinata also learned the Negative Emotions Sensing ability from Kurama and Hinata created two new jutsus called: Protection Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palsms and Gentle Step:Twin Lion also learned Sage Mode from the demons there and now they both decided to look in the forbidden scroll to learn the jutsu that ended the Third Great Ninja War and made the Fourth Hokage famous the Hiraishin no Jutsu(Flying Thunder God Technique).Naruto found the technique and aplied chakra to it and Hiraishin kunais poofed into existence as well as a scroll with the jutsu but there was also a letter so Naruto being curious opened it and started to read...

 _Dear son_

 _My name is Minato Namikaze but you also know me as the Yondaime, this letter was to be given to you when you reached chunin. Then let me start, as I said I'm your father and your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki she had beutifull red hair and purple eyes, she was strong and tomboyish but also kind we both wanted to meet you very much... But things don't always go as their planned a Masked Man stole the Kyubi from your mother and controlled it with a Sharingan, I fought him and barely beat him, he called himself Madara Uchiha, and he wants the Kyubi so i had to seal it and only an Uzumaki can withstand it plus I couldn't ask someone else for their child so I used my own I hope you can forgive me for the life you'll live.I left my Hiraishin and Rasengan for you to learn also find someone to love it will we both you very much never doubt that._

 _With love your father, Minato Namikaze_

Naruto was in tears when he finished and Hinata was holding him. He decided to start the training for the Hiraishin and he also made a promise to himself and his parents.

 _"I'll make you proud father,mother but Konoha is corrupt so they will not live but I managed to find love and I'll protect her with my life"_ Naruto throught looking at Hinata with love.

 **A/N: Remember this is my first story so you can express your opinion but don't be rude please. I can accept critics and if you don't like don't read.**

 **I also go to the university so I don't know if I'll be always free but I want to post at least a chapter every week if not, the maximum waiting if I have exams,ecc will be a month.**

 **See you next chapter where they will awaken a new power and where Naruto and Hinata will meet someone special to them.**


	4. Chapter 4:Great eyes and encounters

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto,those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own the techniques and weapons I add to the story.**

 **The pairing Naru/Hina was my favourite the second i saw them and it won, but there was also the problem that Hinata was a secondary character so she didn't appear that much but I prefer her compared to Sakura because she at least has true love and those with kekkei genkai are easy to give new powers in stories especially dojutsu, and Hinata was the strongest girl in part 1 from the graduates because Ino and Sakura were useless fangirls and even in part 2 Sakura only had summons,medicine and strenght Hinata also had medicine and chakra control on par with Sakura and Shizune as seen when they did that four corner barrier thing to trap Isobu if she replaced Sakura she would have managed to have most of her jutsus plus the byakugan, plus now she has Hamura's chakra and if the story continued she could have awakened the me Hinata should have been the main so in all my future stories it will be Naru/Hina or harem but no Sakura i dislike her personality.**

 **CHAPTER 4: Great eyes and encounters**

 _"I'll make you proud father,mother but Konoha is corrupt so they will not live but I managed to find love and I'll protect her with my life"_ Naruto throught looking at Hinata with love.

That's what Naruto was thinking after reading his father's letter so they got to work and mastered the Hiraishin in a day after that Naruto worked on his new techniques perfecting them and Hinata mastered the 64 palms and rotation jutsus and they both signed the contract with demons the boss summon being Kurama who now could be summoned from the seal in the real world(Bet konoha would be surprised). After that they got to work on ferfecting Sage Mode and mastering their control of the new demonic energy they now had. After another month they perfected everything they could so they got to work on the last thing mastering the new sacred or god energy they now possesed wich nobody could help them with because it was an exclusive power to them not even Rikudo Sennin had this energy so they were in a little trouble. Meanwhile Hinata after spending so much time with Naruto stoped being shy and even talked back to him when she would have to, she still blushed through but Naruto throught that was cute so it was no problem. Now the problem was how to train with their new power.

"How the hell do we work with this new energy or even unlock it for the matter, I mean not even Rikudo Sennin had it so what do we do ?" Naruto asked exasperated that nothing seemed to work with the new energy.

"Calm down Naru-kun we will eventually manage to control it" Hinata said a little disappointed they couldn't get to now more of this new power and bodies.

"Yes Hina-hime, but I want to get stronger to make konoha pay" Naruto replied

"Me too Naru-kun but what do you plan to do after that ?" Hinata asked

"Well my mother was from the Uzumaki clan and I read in the library here they had their own village in Uzushiogakure so I plan to make my own village" Naruto replied

"I see, but do you plan to spare some ?" Hinata asked

"Well according to that book Itachi could be a loyal follower if I manage to convince him konoha is evil" Naruto replied

"What about his brother ?" Hinata asked

"That teme huh, well I plan to show him that the village betrayed him and maybe make him help in it's destruction, if he doesn't cooperate I'll kill him, and if Itachi doesn't join and neither does teme I guess the Uchiha will truly die" Naruto replied thinking about making all of konoha's efforts to have a loyal Uchiha backfire or ending the Uchiha.

"Well I would frefer to have him spit on their plans and make his fangirls see who he truly is" Hinata said

"Yeah but first we must get even stronger so nobody can be an obstacle in our plans" Naruto replied

"And for that we need to master this new power" He added

"But how can we do that ?" Hinata asked

"Let's see if Kurama has an idea" Naruto replied "Hey Kurama do you have any ideas ?"

 **"Well kids as you said nobody had this power before you so I can't be much help"** Kurama replied from the mindscape

 **"Althrought you could ask this old demon friend of mine, he's name is Asuka"** Kurama added

"And how could he help us ?" Hinata asked

 **"Well he is great in working with starnge abilities and he also invented many inventions and techniques we demons use"** Kurama said

"Well that could help maybe, what's his address ?" Naruto jokingly replied

 **"Haha very funny, he lives in a place called dark forest it's a fun place if you're looking for a good fight"** Kurama said

"Why is that ?" Hinata asked

 **"It has a lot of interesting demons some strong and some weak but I know a safe rute so we won't waste time"** Kurama replied

"What why ?" Naruto asked as he wanted to fight some demons

"Naru-kun we need to get stronger not have fun remember ?" Hinata chukled

"I know but I wanted to see them" Naruto whined

"Well if Asuka can help us then after we train you can go explore" Hinata said

"Really, then let's go" Naruto said as he throught he would go in that forest to train his new power

After 3 hours of walking in that forest following Kurama's directions they reached a house that looked more like a ghost castle, but they decided to knock and see this Asuka guy so they did just that. After a minute the door opened...

"Who are you ?" A rather handsome demon asked, he had green neck lenght hair and red eyes, he was dressed in a black suit with black shoes and he had two demon bat wings on his back. He seemed to have an aura of calmness but under that he had a strong bloodlust aura.

"Hello my name is Hinata and this is Naruto-kun we came here because Kurama said Asuka can help us discover how to control our new power" Hinata said

"Well I'm Asuka, did you say Kurama sent you ?" Asuka replied

"Yes we are hanyous transformed with his power, since I was the jinchuriki but it seemed that Hinata's mother was a hidden angel and we gained a new energy" Naruto said

"Oh then come inside " Asuka replied giddy to study a new power. So they entered the main room and Asuka asked what the problem was

"Well this energy we only felt it when we trasformed in this bodies" Naruto said explaining how their tails combined into one and other aspects because he was curious to how Asuka would help them

"So it only appeared when the trasformation occured " Asuka said thinking about how to unlock this new power

"Maybe this energy can be unlocked if you have a near death experience like many other great powers awakened when you most needed them" Asuka said

"Then how can you help us, do we have to wait to nearly die to unlock it ?" Hinata asked

"Well I have this potion that can put you in a death like state" Asuka replied

"Well if it will be a death like state how do we know we won't really die ?" Naruto asked

"You don't but... isn't that the fun part " Asuka said happily, Naruto and Hinata sweatdropped

"Well it's our only chance so let's do it" Hinata said and Asuka gave them to vials of potion after a moment of hesitation they both drank them then they only saw white and dropped down on the floor...

Naruto and Hinata were now in a white void that seemed to never stop and were curious what will happen and how could they awaken their power now but then a pillar of white light shone before them and they close their eyes, when they opened them tears started to come out because before them was Minato Namikaze, Naruto's dad, Kushina Uzumaki,Naruto's mom and Hikari Hyuga, hinata's mom

"W-what h-how ?" Hinata asked in tears and stuttered again after months

"What is happening here ?" Naruto asked also in tears at seeing his parents for the first time since he was born

"Naruto-kun" Kushina said in tears at seeing her child again

"Well this seems like an interesting development, how are we here I should be in the Shinigami's belly" Minato said in a calm tone trying to supress his tears at seeing his son

"It seems that a great power took us here and made a temporary space for us to talk" Hikari said with a tear falling at seeing her daughter now woman before her

"Then let's take advantage of that" Minata said

And so they started talking with Hinata and Naruto explaining how konoha betrayed them and how their lives were until they left, Minato Kushina and Hikari were angry at how the village treated their children and how it became corrupted enough to commit such acts and they agreed that konoha deserved it's punishment and asked Hinata and Naruto to make a peacefuul village where children can have a happy life. Then Naruto explained about how he and Hinata befriended Kurama and how they became hanyous but how a new energy changed them and Hikari confirmed that she was an angel with seraphim class power and she gave it to Hinata in hopes to protect her but she feels that they both are more powerfull then her with this new power. Then they started to talk about new jutsus and Minato was surprised Naruto and Hinata could lear hiraishin and rasengan in such a short time and he was also impressed along with the two mothers about the new techniques their children asked how this would help awaken their power and Hikari teorized that this new power will be unlocked when they wake some more talk the void seemed to start disappearing...

"Well it seemes our time here has ended" Minato said then he and the two mothers seemed to start vanishing

"Good bye son I'm proud of you" Minato said

"Good bye Naruto-kun I'm happy you found love" Kushina said

"Good bye Hinata-chan I'm pround of you and sorry that you had to live in that clan but try to save at least the branch members they don't deserve to be slaves" Hikari said

"Yes kaa-san I already thought about getting them on our side" Hinata said in tears

"I duess this is good bye tou-san,kaa-san" Naruto said also in tears

"We will meet again someday" Hikari said

"We love you" Hikari Kushina and Minato said at once before they disappeared, then Hinata and Naruto felt a pull and the void vanished

They started to stir and heard Asuka and Kurama talk it seemed that he was ejected from the mindscape while they were in the void, they heard them say to wake up and so Hinata and Naruto oppened their eyes and Kurama and Asuka stared whide eyed at them because their eyes now were silver with a ripple patern... Naruto and Hinata awakened the Rinnegan(Samsara Eye) the eyes of the gods...

 **A/N:So Hinata and Naruto got even stronger they now will have to train the rinnegan but they will also have to learn about this new energy because the rinnegan is only a gift from it...**

 **See you next chapter where they will learn about the rinnegan powers and will train for maybe another month then they will finally leave the demon realm and start their plans against konoha, and we will se what happened in konoha and akatsuki will make their entrance...**

 **See you next chapter!**


End file.
